


Worry

by orphan_account



Series: Cursed [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curses, Knight Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Magic, Prince Keith (Voltron), Sheith Birthday Exchange, sorta :'0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Shiro's job to protect Keith, and that means risking his life for him. Predictably, Keith isn't too happy about that.Or Shiro gets hit by a curse spell and Keith is worried.For saph0 on tumbles for the Sheith Birthday Exchange! :D





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> For saph0 on tumbles for the Sheith Birthday Exchange! :D 
> 
> I was planning on writing you a cyberpunk au but that blew up into a much larger au that I just couldn't write in the amount of time given ;n; so take this sorta fantasy au instead! :D

    _Idiot._ He was a fucking idiot. Shiro liked to call Keith reckless but nothing Keith had done was ever this reckless, this _stupid_. Alright that might've been a lie, but Keith was upset, worried and sleep deprived. It had been two weeks of this. Worrying and waiting for Shiro to wake up. Keith had refused to do anything but watch over Shiro's unconscious form. _Injured_ and unconscious form, because Keith was in love with an idiot. An idiot who was admittedly just doing his job, but Keith could do without thinking about the logic of the situation.

 

He just wanted to be angry at Shiro for risking his life to save Keith's so he wouldn't have to face with the worry that was churning violently in his chest head on. It had already been two weeks, they said he should've been awake sooner. Keith couldn't help but get swept up in the worry and guilt if he let his thoughts follow along that path of thinking.

 

It was his fault Shiro was like this in the first place. No matter how many people tried to reassure him it wasn't. Keith knew that if he hadn't provoked the Empire's second prince then Shiro wouldn't have gotten cursed in his place. What kind of idiot jumped in front of a curse spell anyways? Even if it was Shiro's job to protect Keith that was beyond stupid. Curses were something put together to fit the target. You miss the target and the results were unpredictable.

 

Keith adjusted his grip on Shiro's callous hand. It was the only thing keeping Keith from flying off the handle. The only thing reassuring him that Shiro was still here with him even if he wasn't _completely_ here. The warmth that radiated from the rough skin assured him that Shiro was still alive and his heart was still beating.

 

Keith's finger brushed over the healing skin of Shiro's knuckles in soft circles. (More injuries from the burden of protecting Keith). The gesture was something that always seemed to help center Shiro whenever he was feeling stressed or overwhelmed. Keith would imagine waking up after being hit by a curse spell as strong as the one the witch shot at Shiro, would surely be less than pleasant. So hopefully this small gesture would help even just a little. It was the only thing Keith could do to help.

 

A light knock on the door startled Keith. So lost in thought he hadn't noticed it was morning already. So that meant whoever was on the other side of the door was probably the healer, or someone else coming to convince Keith to go out and leave Shiro behind. He turned to the door for a moment, sparing the intruder a glance before his eyes shifted back to Shiro. It was just the healer. Lucky.

 

Keith had some questions about Shiro's condition and didn't really feel up to someone coming all this way just go bring up all the "princely responsibilities" Keith had. His first priorities were staying here by Shiro's side, making sure he was well attended, and woke up to someone here. He knew that Shiro wouldn't agree with this decision and say Keith's royal duties" were "more important than watching over one of his attendants". But Shiro wasn't in any condition to scold him at the moment and he was much more than just one of his attendants, something he seemed to forget quite often.

 

"Still hasn't woken up?" the healer, a man named Lance, asked, his voice soft as they came around to the other side of the bed.

 

Keith breathed out a worried sigh through his nose and gave Shiro's hand a light squeeze before shaking his head. The healer hummed in solemn acknowledgment of Keith's reply. It was like a cloud hung over the castle whenever Shiro got himself hurt. He was a likeable guy who got along with almost everyone in the castle, a trusted friend and a great knight.

 

Lance held his hands out over Shiro, a blue glow emanating from his hands as he closed his eyes in careful concentration. Keith wanted to drill him for answers as to why Shiro wasn't waking up. Him staying asleep this long couldn't mean anything good and Keith couldn't stand just waiting around anymore, but knew better than to interrupt a healer at work. It took great amount of focus in the practice of healing, any small distraction could be potentially dangerous to the injured party, depending on the injury of course. And curses were the most troubling to deal with. They are a form a dark magic that poisoned the life force, and a life force was almost impossible to heal.

 

It seemed to last forever, the glow fading before growing brighter. Keith wasn't one for patience and not knowing when it was going to end didn't help. He shifted in his chair and squeezed Shiro's hand tighter as he watched the healer's expression with great intensity. Watching for anything his expression could give away, but Lance gave nothing away, his face completely neutral the whole time. But as soon as the glow from Lance's hands died down, Keith didn't give him the chance to open his mouth to speak.

 

"You said he'd be awake in a couple of days, it's been two weeks already and he's not even stirring," Keith said, distraught. Though despite his accusing tone the healer looked down at Keith with a sympathetic expression, before it transformed into something that of concern mixed with confusion.

 

"The curse's effect should've worn off by now, we've drained the negative energy from his life force there's no reason why Shiro isn't awake yet," he replied worriedly.

 

Not the answer Keith wanted to hear. It's the same one he keeps getting and it basically meant they didn't know anything. _No one knew anything._ What was the point in straining his body with their magic if it didn't produce any answer?? Was Shiro even ever going to wake up? Who knew right? What was going to happen if he didn't? If he stayed alive but asleep the rest of his life? The tight knot of worry in his chest unravelled and wrapped itself tightly around his heart, making it ache with every beat. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Shiro, especially if Keith lost him like this.

 

"Well can't someone do _something??_ " Keith snapped, "How can everyone in this fucking castle have no idea whatâ€™s going on with him?"

It was beyond frustrating being this helpless. No one else even seemed to care. People only came to tell Keith to leave Shiro or tell him the same thing. 'He was asleep but should be awake', no fucking way, really? Keith didn't need to be a healer to know that someone shouldn't fall into a 2 week nap. His eyes stung with tears of frustration and grief. He just wanted Shiro back.

 

"I'm sorry there's nothing we can do, but wait," Lance replied, that pitying look taking its place on his face again. Keith didn't want to hear it, he was tired of waiting. Bringing Shiro's hand up to feel the warmth of it against his cheek, he shut his eyes and let the tears fall free not caring if there was someone watching.

 

" _Please,_ Shiro..."

 

There was light squeeze around his hand and Keith eyes snapped open, darting to Shiro who was actually stirring. Keith sat up straight and watched the frown that tugged gently at Shiro's features as he was welcomed back to an aching body. The warm grey of his eyes slowly peeking through and gave a weary glance around in disoriented confusion. Keith could laugh if there wasn't a lump blocking his throat and if he didn't feel also feel like crying or smacking Shiro for taking his sweet ass time waking up, for ending up like this in the first place.

 

Keith couldn't wait to let Shiro fully wake up before he launched himself onto him. His arms wrapping around him as best they could, face buried in Shiro`s chest as tears of relief fell, seeping through the thin fabric of Shiro's shirt. Shiro let out a pained grunt at the impact and Keith moved to get off and apologize, but Shiro returned the hug giving Keith a light pat on the head as a breathless laugh left him, and how sweet it sounded. Keith hadn't realized just how much he missed the sound of Shiro's laugh and decided he never wanted to miss it again. He didn't want Shiro to keep putting himself in harm's way for him ever again, Keith wouldn't be able to handle something like this happening again.

 

Shiro's job was to dangerous, keeping Keith safe when Keith made so many enemies. Looking back this wasn't the first time Shiro had gotten hurt for him, but it had never been this bad. Maybe that was just because Shiro was an amazing fighter, but up against magic? Curses?? What could Shiro do other than act as a shield? Keith didn't want this for him.

 

"Fuck, so you're lucky you didn't die 'cause then I would've killed you," Keith's thick words muffled by Shiro's chest, tightening his hold around Shiro as if he'd slip away if he didn't hold tight enough.

 

"That's no way for a prince to speak," Shiro chided back lightly. His hands rubbing Keith's back as he buried his nose in Keith's greasy hair. Shiro frowned, Keith smelled and not his usual after combat training musk. It was more of a 'didn't bath for days' smell. Shiro pulled back, gaining Keith's attention before fixing him with a frown.

 

"How long did you-" he started to ask before he was cut off.

 

"It doesn't matter," Keith interrupted quickly, knowing Shiro was planning to scold him. "How are you feeling? Are you hurting? Shit I was starting to think you wouldn't ever wake up," he lifted his hand to Shiro's face, running his thumb gently over his cheek with sniffle.

 

"Well... I'm alive," was Shiro's pained reply earning a snort from Keith. Shiro's scowl had softened at the sound, but didn't go away completely. He wasn't going to let go of Keith neglecting his health so easily, but at least Keith managed to put it of for a little longer. Besides he wasn't going to let Shiro chew him out before he chewed him out for being so reckless. Speaking of, Keith's fingers pinched the cheek it was previously stroking gently as he spoke

 

"What the fuck were you thinking? That was beyond reckless, and that's coming from _me_ of all people. I'd kick the shit out of you right now but I really want kiss you instead," Keith rambled as he tugged at Shiro's cheek with a scowl of his own. Shiro was caught off guard by the assault and was left trying to pull Keith's hand away from his face with a mixture of ow's and apologizes for worrying Keith. His metal hand around Keith's wrist stopped him from tugging and eventually Keith stopped pinching altogether. Instead returning to the gentle stroke with a sincerely upset expression. He wanted a real conversation about this.

 

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but we should talk about this later," Shiro said, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the underside of Keith wrist as he pulled it away from his face. Shiro's eyes flickered over to Lance who tried to play if off like he wasn't watching to the two of them before he cleared his throat.

 

"Yes prince, I should take another look at Shiro," Lance said, not bothering to hide his relieved smile, then added rather bluntly, "and now that you know he's alive maybe you'll finally go eat or bath before you put Shiro in another 2 week coma with your terrible smells."

 

Shiro's frown returned at that. It was just as he suspected.

 

Keith pushed himself off of Shiro and wiped his face, purposely avoiding Shiro's eyes as he did so. He know he'd find that same disapproval from before. Something he didn't enjoy being on the receiving end of especially when the one sporting the expression was Shiro. He knew it was coming, but that didn't mean he had to acknowledge it. Keith wasn't going to leave Shiro here alone, it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. Besides it wasn't like Shiro was in any place to judge Keith for sacrificing his health.

 

Taking advantage of the freedom, Shiro shifted up into a sitting position, wincing slightly at the uncomfortable aches in his muscles, using them again after being still for so long. His scowl refocused on Keith now that he was up and his hand easily found Keith's again, giving it a light squeeze. A gesture that spoke. Shiro was upset with him but still loved him.

Keith didn't really feel like leaving Shiro's side until he was sure there wasn't anything wrong with Shiro, and even then Keith just wanted to lay down next to him and hold him. But a quick glance Shiro's way told him to not put up a fight. So with a disappointed sigh he rose to his feet, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

 

"Alright fine, but I'll be back soon," he gave in, reluctantly releasing Shiro's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for cutting it off there ;n; I had a second part where they actually talk planned but I didn't have enough to add in but I'll add a second part to this for the sake of giving you a satisfying ending ;o; Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it even just a little ;U; 
> 
> Happy Keith Day!


End file.
